1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a milling cutter and, more particularly, to a milling cutter, which can perform primary machining and precision machining at the same time.
2. Description of Related Art
In milling machining processes, in order to make a workpiece to obtain a surface with high quality, the workpiece may need to experience three machining processes, which includes a primary machining process, a first precision machining process, and a second precision machining process. In the first or second precision machining processes, a second milling cutter or a third milling cutter with a relatively low stock removal and a relatively high feed speed is employed to achieve a decreased roughness of the workpiece surface. During the two precision machining processes, the milling cutter should be alternated for usage, and a position of the newly assembled milling cutter should be adjusted to find a proper work point. Thus, it consumes more time to alternate between the different milling cutters and to adjust the positions of the milling cutters, and thus decreasing the working efficiency and the working precision.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.